Frigid Dissolution
by Thephoric
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are trapped together in a bizarre dimension controlled by a powerful wizard. Will Natsu be able to save Lucy from this sick new enemy? Or will he just make matters worse? Come and find out! Rated M for Violence, Swearing, and Lemon!
1. Lifeless

Authors Note: Don't know if you were anticipating this but I have a new fan fiction ready! This ones probably going to be a bit darker and maybe sadistic at times. You might like it. This is only the intro so I hope you come back for more!

* * *

><p>The guild was bustling like always during the summer. Tons of new jobs with higher and higher payout seem to show up each day. Lucy needed money as usual, her last job was big but the money was running out and fast. That didn't matter of course she always had someone she could turn to to help her get more. Natsu would always help her do a job for more jewel, they were a team after all!<p>

Lucy showed up to the guild hall more excited than usual thinking about going on a job with Natsu. Each adventure was a precious memory that she would never forget. Natsu was arguing with Gray per the usual. They were just bickering about who would kick whose ass more. The more noble of fights between the two.

Lucy interjected with a flyer and a pat on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey! I found a flier and I could really use some cash. You wanna come?" Lucy smiled and spoke with confidence.

Natsu seemed excited and interested, "Yeah sure! Where to?"

He grabbed the flier from Lucy's hand; Natsu didn't notice but Gray and Erza were standing behind him looking over his shoulder for a read.

"This looks interesting Lucy we will all go." Erza seemed pleased.

Erza put her arms around Natsu and Gray smiling at both of them, "You two will be ready tomorrow at dawn! I don't want to see you slacking now. This is a job Lucy chose I expect you both to perform!"

Lucy was happy that her friends cared so much about her but she only invited Natsu because the job was to expel an ice demon terrorizing a village.

"Alright then I will see you guys tomorrow." Lucy nervously spoke as she walked away.

She went home and got ready for bed, it had gotten so late so fast. Time flies when you are having fun with the people you care about. Sleep over took her body but cold and horrifying dreams faded in.

Blood was dripping, staining the pure white snow. Lucy's breathing increased and her vision became blurry. It was an sharp pain in her abdomen causing her to be doubled over. The world started to fade around her as she lay on her side her strength leaving her.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice and figure approach in the distance...

"Lucy!?" Natsu stood above her with a frown on his face.

Lucy's eyes were already open, she had woken up in a cold sweat. The nightmare was so vivid, depicting her death. It was just a dream though it's not like it means anything right?

Lucy tried to catch her breath and sat up instantly making her feel light headed.

"You alright Luce? You feel sick?" Natsu placed his hand on her forehead making her blush, "Hm, you're starting to get a little warm. I came over because Happy and I wanted to crash at your place for tonight. Your beds so comfy!"

"And the fish!" Happy was already munching on some fish he found in Lucy's fridge.

For once Lucy felt calmed by their presence as if they chased the nightmares away. Natsu always showed up when she needed him the most after all. She just wished she could do the same for him. It would mean so much to her.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Lucy spoke sweetly and blushed lightly.

"Wow Lucy must be sick! She isn't yelling at us for being here!" Happy said as he flew around.

Natsu only smiled softly, he knew that something was bothering her and he was happy to help. Natsu and Happy crawled into bed with Lucy and all three of them fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was up and ready meeting in front of the guild. Erza had piles of luggage, Natsu and Happy had their things and big smiles, Gray looked discontented, and Lucy had the flier and the celestial keys. With everything in check they finally could head off to the village of Ridge. It wasn't incredibly far and they could actually go by foot which much to Natsu's relief meant no wheeled transportation. As they approached the mountainous region the temperature became more unstable. It was summer time and the mountains usually were quite warm until you get far up to the peaks. So this kind of weather was really unusual. Erza was prepared of course. She already had outfits appropriate for everyone.

After everyone changed, except Gray he did the opposite, they progressed onward nearing Ridge village. The village leader greeted them at the entrance.

"Fairy tail! We have been waiting for the moment when we could get a hand. There is a dangerous demon plaguing our mountainside. The ice that is made cannot be melted by fire. This job will be difficult I think that is why the jewel sum is so high. We beg you to please rid us of this demon!" The elder villager spoke.

"Consider it done. We will get to work right away!" Erza bowed her head lightly accepting on the mission.

They went off, back out into the blistery cold whence they came. Natsu was frustrated because all of the frozen objects around the mountain weren't melting and they had no idea where to find this 'demon'. Little did he know he was being watched.

Darkness filled the room around a small frame save a globe of ice which is being used to look upon the outside world. A wicked grin was planted against their face.

"This power! It's so immense...I have never felt magic this intense before. There is so much potential here it's making **me** shiver." A young innocent sounding girl spoke from within the void, "Where is this coming from?"

The ice globe spun looking through every candidate from fairy tail. That was until it landed on Natsu Dragneel. Her fingers began to quiver with excitement.

"It must be him! What a hot young man. I'm going to make him mine and bind him to me until I get what I want." Her golden eyes and bright grin shone from the reflection in the globe.

The young girl rose her hand and something with wings floated to her fingers. It then turned into three ice arrows. Her index finger jut forward towards the ice globe and the arrows obeyed instantly. They fazed through aiming at Natsu's lower torso.

Arrows of ice came in seemingly from no where. The only one who seemed to notice them was Lucy who turned her attention to behind the group. Out of no where from the sky they came targeted right at Natsu's back. Lucy didn't think only reacted.

"NO!" Her voice circulated throughout the air.

Her body filled with desperation. There was no time to move him. So instead she stepped forward to take the blow. Her scream attracted everyone's attention.

Light pressure hit Natsu's back and his eyes went wide. He felt their impact but not the damage. His sensations went numb and he span around only to look upon Lucy with three arrows in her upper stomach. She only wore a pained smile as she fell to the ground. Her blood was pouring out from under her breasts. He was OK and she wouldn't have it any other way. Lucy took in her final breath.

Natsu freaked and dropped down to her side immediately.

"Stay with me Lucy! Shit..." Natsu spoke as he reached for the arrows that pierced her.

The arrows evaporated into the air into fine blue crystals and surrounded her body.

Gray jumped in and grabbed Natsu's shoulders, "You gotta back up Flame-brain! You trying to get yourself killed!?"

The particles caused ice to form encasing Lucy's body. Natsu broke free from Gray's grasp and went to her side once again. Lucy couldn't hear his voice anymore...the last thing she saw was Natsu clawing at the dark ice. Darkness engulfed it all.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out her name as he pound upon the ice.


	2. Doll house

**Author's Note:** Here is part 2! It will get a bit darker from here. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the dark room, with only one light as white as the pure snow, a young girl pouted dismayed at the current situation.<p>

"The wench just HAD to stand in front of him and take the blow! How am I going to bring him to me now...my plans are ruined!" Her arms were crossed and she was biting her lip in anger.

Her attention was still on the slayer trying to think up a new plan of attack.

"Come Natsu...this mission is over. We need to bring her back there might be a chance to save her." Erza was trying hard to diffuse the situation.

Natsu stared down at her lifeless body only getting more and more upset. He wasn't able to save her, he didn't even know she was in danger before it was too late. She sacrificed herself for him without a second thought and even smiled as she **died**. It was all on Natsu...his weakness had caused this. He stood up and flames burst from his body.

"I'm gonna find this demon and kill them. I can't forgive this, destroying someone precious to me!" Natsu wasn't even thinking clearly anymore he just wanted to take out his anger on this unknown enemy.

Erza sighed and gave Natsu a quick whack to the skull. He was neutralized instantly.

"I'm sorry Natsu, we just don't have time to waste. We have to get her body back to the guild. Someone there might be able to save her." Erza walked over to the block of ice that encased Lucy.

This unknown enemy was smiling and laughing to herself. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"I see, you feel strongly for this girl don't you Natsu? So much it's hurting you. I know exactly how to lure you in, I will use your precious person as bait." She spoke enthusiastically relishing in the thoughts of Natsu's suffering.

Erza carried Lucy and Gray dragged Natsu all the way back to the guild. They had to put off the job until this issue was addressed. Sure guild members get injured or could even die on missions but that doesn't mean that Fairy tail wont do everything in its power to make sure that this doesn't happen. Everyone was in a panic there was a big commotion going on when Lucy's frozen body was brought inside.

"Lulu! No!" Levi ran over crying.

Wendy was also crying, her hand against the ice, trying to see if she could feel Lucy's magic presence. Makarov was even visibly upset about this. Someone had hurt one of his children and they needed to show the one responsible absolutely no mercy. Makarov looked down at Natsu who was unconscious, it must have been hard on him.

"Erza wake him up. I have a mission for you." Makarov paused waiting for Erza to kick Natsu awake, "We need to locate this ice wizard and bring the wrath of Fairy tail down upon them! We can not let this slide without taking action. Once we know where to find this enemy we shall take them down!"

The whole guild was pumped grabbing maps and books all about the mountains around Magnolia and anything to do with Ridge village. Natsu was waiting impatiently by Lucy's frozen body. He wasn't going to leave her side until they knew exactly where to strike. Suddenly the whole guild was engulfed in a white light. Lucy's body was the source. Parts of the ice casing started to fade away into the air, breaking off piece by piece. Lucy too faded with the ice leaving nothing behind.

Natsu then heard a little girl's voice clearly, echoing everywhere around him.

"Natsu Dragneel. I've found you..." A light whisper of a young girl filled the air.

His awareness instantly rose and eyes grew intense. He looked for the source of the noise and changed to a battle ready stance.

"Where are you? Are you responsible for taking Lucy?" Anger rumbled from deep within him.

The air was thin and cold and made him shiver. Everyone around him frozen in time, everything but Natsu encased in frosty icicles.

Natsu couldn't control the magic now seeping from his body due to his anger, "What's going on here!? Who are you!?"

"I'm known as Mari, and yes I have your little Lucy right here next to me." She cooed.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" His eyes peered in every direction.

Natsu's body was all fired up at the thought of Lucy being hurt or worse. She was in the hands of the enemy and once again he felt responsible. This is the second time he was unable to do anything to save her.

"Don't worry so much Natsu. I will return her to you but you need to do something for me." Mari spoke innocently hiding her true intent.

He had no choice but to listen, he wasn't in the position to argue with the scum who had their hands on Lucy.

"I want you to come to me...and I need you to come alone. I will set Lucy free and you will give me exactly what I need to recreate my body." Mari's tone was very condescending to him.

This wasn't even really a trap she was very clear about what she really wanted from him. Natsu didn't care about the consequences he just wanted to save Lucy. It was his fault that she ended up like this it was all on him. This was the least he could do to repay her for her sacrifice. Besides he could handle anything thrown at him right?

"If you think I am just going to let you do whatever you want you're wrong." Natsu paused and looked at the area where Lucy's body once lay, "I will come...for Lucy's sake..."

Mari could barely contain herself. It was going exactly as she had planned; Natsu was going to do what she wanted whether he liked it or not.

"I've given you instructions, follow them and come. I will be waiting." Mari's voice faded away.

The guild hall returned to normal and everyone was wondering what happened to Lucy's body. The light was vanished leaving everyone confused. Natsu noticed snow was falling creating a very concrete path. That must be what she meant by 'instructions'. There was no time to hesitate he had to go now before this situation got any worse. Natsu ran off in the direction of the snow fall without saying anything to anyone else. Gray and Erza were still trying to figure out how Lucy had disappeared from them. They noticed Natsu ran off but decided to do nothing about it. He was taking this whole thing pretty hard.

Mari stood waiting for Natsu when a warm glow started to take over the room. She turned towards Lucy who had a light emanating from her chest. The ice around her started to melt forcing Mari to take action.

"What kind of magic is this!?" Mari prepared a ball of ice and threw it at Lucy causing the ice casket to reform.

The young girl sighed in relief but was intrigued by this, only very strong magic has ever melted her brand of ice. The type of magic she wielded was a type of god slaying ice magic from roughly 200 years before the current time. It definitely can't be undone by regular means. But this weak little blonde celestial mage was able to break free. If not for Mari reinforcing her spell Lucy would be out by now. Mari could feel the warm magic particles in the air and practically taste the the intense power.

Mari licked her lips and grinned widely, "Your dormant power...it's delectable! This could be so promising...I think I will keep you my pet...Lucy..."

Natsu had already climbed back up the mountain following the exact path as the snow fall. It was basically a winding road leading up to a small impression on the mountainside. There were frozen trees all around a lake of ice. The snowfall stopped right at the base of the waterfall on top of the lake. There was only one place left to go!

He charged in expecting to shatter the ice and reveal a cave. Instead he appeared in a dimly lit hallway with red and gold carpets. It was kind of eerie and not expected. The snow path continued down the hall and to the left to an open door in which a light was brightly shining. Natsu walked to the door and saw what looked like a bedroom. As soon as he stepped inside the door crashed shut behind him and faded away. He turned and started to beat the wall where the door was trying to break free. It was to no avail, it would replace the broken pieces instantly.

Laughter filled the air and Natsu turned around to meet the sound. A childlike figure fazed in through the ceiling on the opposite end of the room. She had colorful orbs floating all around her and light blue butterflies sheltering her womanly parts. Their wings flapping against her body. The girl had big golden eyes and long jet black almost blue tinted hair. Long sharp fangs projecting from her lips as she smirked upon Natsu quite contented.

"A little girl?" Natsu whispered to himself.

"I'm going to make you my toy Natsu." Her words slithered through her lips.

Natsu recognized that voice! It was Mari, he finally found her at last. It didn't matter if she looked like a little girl, this was his chance, he was going to destroy her.

"You bitch! Give back Lucy now!" Natsu was in a blind frenzy.

His arms fired up and he lunged towards her. Mari had a wicked grin and laughed at his attempt to fight back. She waved her arm sending a butterfly forward. It formed into a hand of ice and back handed Natsu to the opposite end of the room. Mari was completely in control of this situation.

"You turned out to be more then I hoped. You would even walk blindly into my arms to save this...this woman!" She sounded like she was enjoying this a little too much.

As Mari spoke Lucy's frozen body fazed through the ceiling at the same point of entry Mari took to get in. Natsu was up on his feet again ready for round two.

"Give. her. back." Natsu sounded like he was done fucking around.

Mari only giggled and moved close to Natsu, smacked him back down the ground, and grabbed his chin. She froze him in place.

"Oh I'll give her back alright. Originally I was going to make you mine Natsu. I need a new body you see and the only way that can happen is if I find a new born child and posses them by tearing their soul." Her evil eyes gazed upon him as she spoke, "I can almost taste your magic power, how delicious would it be to have a part of you. I wanted you to impregnate this body so I could live on."

"You're sick! As if I would ever do something like that!" He retorted.

"You might if I used Lucy as bait. Don't worry though I changed my mind." Her head turned towards Lucy and her grin grew more twisted, "She looks delicious doesn't she? All afraid and alone after sacrificing herself for you! It's too much to take!...She must love you so much."

Her face turned back to Natsu and she released his chin. She moved closer to him and veered off to the side of his head. Mari's fangs scratched the tip of his ear causing blood to flow. She harshly lapped up the blood. Although he couldn't see it a burning red insignia formed over the length of his ear.

"OW! Get off me so I can rip you to shreds!" Natsu struggled.

Mari laughed and turned her attention back to Lucy. She was ignoring Natsu wanting to bring him as much suffering as possible. She loved every moment of it.

"Her dormant power that lies within envelopes my whole being." Mari was losing her composure and getting excited, "I want you both. I know the perfect way to achieve this perfection."

Mari walked over to Lucy's body and touched the ice delicately melting it all in one smooth motion. Natsu looked on in confusion and horror unsure of what was about to take place but knew that he wasn't going to like it. Lucy lay unconscious on the floor dried blood still over her wounds. Mari bared her fangs and picked up Lucy's arm and put Lucy's fingers to her fangs biting lightly. Natsu was calling out Lucy's name trying to break free and save her from this demented demon.

"You are going to take her Natsu. You will ravage her flesh until I get what I want." Mari's eyes were dark as she take Lucy's blood and consume it all.

Natsu's eyes became wide. Panic and despair started to wash over him. He would never do that to Lucy there was no way.

"I won't do that to her...I can't...she's part of my family." His voice trembled reflecting the conflict swirling deep inside.

"Oh Natsu, you just make things so much more fun." Mari was licking the rest of Lucy's blood from her lips, "If you won't do it willingly I will just **make** you. At 12 midnight you will be upon her. I will be sure of that!"

Natsu was finally able to move on his own and he was sick of hearing Mari talk. Mari had a sadistic look on her face as she relished in his anger. He flew at her putting every ounce of energy that he had left into killing her. She only looked at him dead in the eyes and spoke.

"It will either be gentle or rough for her; you get to make that choice my pet! I'm giving you the honor of choosing her fate! But remember...no matter what happens...my toys **will** dance." Mari stared down into the depths of his soul and laughed wickedly.


	3. Midnight

Mari floated gracefully, anticipating Natsu's attack, and going into the ceiling disappearing through it. Natsu crashed face first into the wall by Lucy's body. The walls returned back to their original state even though they were badly damaged. This twisted magic was just as twisted as the demon who had put them there. The room was engulfed in an unsettling silence.

Natsu looked around and reflected on everything Mari said. There was no way he would hurt Lucy willingly he cared about her too much. It was such a complicated position to be in. The area looked like a lavish hotel room colored red and black with golden trim upon all the furniture. A big bed, refrigerator, a wardrobe, a vanity set, even a connected bathroom all adorned the chamber. It did however lack an exit; there were no doors out.

In the corners of the room live butterflies were feeding Mari images of everything that goes on. Natsu remembered that Lucy was injured right before being encased in the ice and instinctively checked out her wounds. There was a little bit of scarring but the wounds had closed up just fine. Natsu sighed and watched her sleep peacefully. She was alive and breathing...it was like a miracle had occurred bringing her back to life. The thought of losing Lucy made Natsu's eyes water up but this time was different. It was though a weight had been lifted from his chest because she was here back with him.

"I thought I lost you..." Natsu leaned in and embraced her still body.

Lucy was finally stirring, her eyes opened slowly to the bright world around her. The last thing she remembered was Natsu...

"Natsu..." She weakly looked around at her surroundings.

He got up instantly and stared into her eyes. He looked so relieved, so pleased to see her finally open her eyes.

"Lucy! You're awake!" He rang happily.

She sat up slowly holding her stomach. She was sore and pain was shooting from where the arrows made their impact. The feeling was bizarre like she had been sleeping for a very long time. Her body was pretty stiff and hard to move. Images of her untimely demise started to flood her head. The slow motion moment when she realized Natsu was going to die and jumped in instead.

Lucy stared at him intently scanning his body slowly. It was a relief he wasn't hurt at all; She succeeded in protecting him. Her face lit up with a soft content smile.

"What is it Luce? Something on my face?" Natsu pointed curiously at his cheek.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Her voice was so soft and warm.

Natsu blushed a little bit but shook it off. The current situation was a bit strange but at least they were both OK. Natsu laid down on the carpet his arms behind his head. He was looking around the room at the butterflies and thinking of a way out. Brute strength had already gotten him no where so his next plan of action was to come up with a new strategy. That and there was something else on his mind entirely. He needed to find a way to protect Lucy from himself when midnight rolled around.

The thought of hurting Lucy, and eventually forcing himself on her absolutely mortified him. The idea of sex was fine as long as it was consensual but even then would it ever be consensual in this situation? Sure he liked Lucy a lot, she was a sexy and strong individual. He did think about some sexual fantasies before. The mere act of sex, intertwining yourself wholly and completely with someone else, was just a different ball game for him. Before he knew it his heart had started to pound hard.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy sounded concerned.

Natsu was thrown off a bit from his thoughts, but continued to stare up at the ceiling, "Y-Yeah?"

"You ok? You seem a little out of it." Her tone didn't change but she scooted ever closer to him.

Natsu paused and turned to his side away from her his arms bent on each side of his head. She was right, under normal circumstances he'd be trying to find a way out no matter what. There were just so many other things on his mind he couldn't focus.

"Normally in this situation I would be all fired up. Thing is I already tried to bust out and no matter what I do the room repairs itself." Natsu said, defeated.

'Wow I've never seen Natsu this depressed before...freaky.' Lucy thought to herself.

"That's weird, I've never heard of such a bizarre magic before." Lucy paused and looked around the room carefully, "Maybe I can figure something out?"

"I'd like to get out before midnight." He spoke quietly trying not to alert Lucy too much.

This struck her as odd. What was going to happen at midnight anyway? There was something he wasn't telling her and it was getting on her nerves.

"Midnight? Whats going on at midnight?" Lucy's tone changed to more serious.

Natsu sighed and sat up and looked her in the face.

"A little girl named Mari trapped us here. She's either some wizard or demon I don't know exactly. She has a lot of weird powers." Natsu looked very seriously into Lucy's eyes, "I came here to get you out but I couldn't do anything to stop her, she just trapped you too."

He paused for a moment and looked at the clock, he had about an hour left. There was no way he could force himself on Lucy it just wasn't possible. If he didn't get Lucy's permission at least then he would fight back as hard as he could. What bothered him were Mari's words. If Lucy didn't give him permission and he can't bring himself to do it Mari would just make him **force** himself on her. Just the thought alone was a huge mind fuck.

"Her plan is to get a new body, So she wants us to create one for her. At first I didn't get it either but..." Natsu looked around the room mostly focusing on the bed.

Lucy interrupted his chain of thought, "Create a body...what? What does that even mean?"

"She wants us to make a baby." He sounded less serious all of a sudden.

Lucy's face was both red, filled with fear, and confusion all at the same time. She started to feel the weight of the situation crashing down upon her

"What kind of sick person does this! Like capturing specimens to mate together!? What are we live stock?" Lucy wasn't taking it well.

Natsu started to feel a little better about the whole situation. Sure the danger was still on it's way but at least they could team up and try to stop it.

"Were not going to give this 'Mari' what she wants Natsu, no way! Were going to get out of here." Lucy stood up with determination.

Natsu smiled and nodded but he knew that might not be possible. There wasn't enough time, Lucy was so in shock she had forgotten all about the time limit. It was up to Natsu to figure out a way to keep himself from being controlled. Lucy looked around the room tirelessly even trying to summon her spirits. They never came, the keys would glow and so would the room, but they never showed up. This room wasn't necessarily blocking any magic, but maybe belonged to a different dimension from Earth land itself. Lucy gave up.

She sat with her back against the wall her knees bent and arms around them. She looked more depressed than Natsu when he gave up trying to escape. Midnight was approaching and fast. There were only a few more minutes until the unthinkable might happen. He needed to approach her about it now before it was too late. Natsu got up and sat next to her against the wall. He put his arm around her for comfort and to try and break more of the wall between them down.

"Hey don't worry about it, we'll get out soon I'm sure of it." Natsu was getting good at consoling Lucy.

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder blushing lightly. She noticed he was shivering a bit. Something was clearly off...

"Natsu you ok?" She looked up to his face.

"Ah, yeah...You see midnights coming and I-" He tried to explain, the happiness slowly leaving his voice.

She got up off him and interrupted, "That's right midnight! I almost forgot-"

He interrupted back, his head low and eyes were no longer visible,"I couldn't think of any way to protect you, I'm sorry."

She was actually scared now. Something big was about to happen and she didn't know what.

"What do you mean?" Her voice trembled.

"She's going to control me..." Natsu held his ear, it was starting to burn.

The clock had struck midnight and it began to chime over and over again. Natsu's ear glowing, his body pulsating. It was getting hard to contain himself.

"Lucy...run..." The words struggled to leave his lips.

Natsu froze up and held his hands on the sides of his head. Lucy shot up right away and backed off, she could hear his breathing as he struggled to fight what was taking over his body. His frame rose from the ground and he walked slowly towards her. She backed away from him just as slow matching his steps. That was until her back hit the wall. There was no where else to go.

She lunged to the side looking for an opening to get around him. This only made him jump at her and grab hold of her from behind. Lucy was kicking and screaming to get him to release her. She knocked over a side table with her arms as she struggled. Her elbow struck his nose causing him to stagger slightly giving her enough time to escape and plan her next move. She crawled to in front of the bed and slowly stood up.

"N-Natsu, I know you don't want to do this. Please try to fight it! This isn't you!" Lucy stuttered as she make her way to the open area of the room.

Natsu didn't respond, his body just sit lifeless staring at the ground. Communication didn't look like it was working. He stood and approached her again this time he gave her no escape routes. His face wore a crooked smile it was as if he were having fun doing this to her.

"Luce...why do you run away? Were just going to have a little fun." He voice was cold.

The sound of Natsu's voice was literally making her feel nauseous.

"No...How can you use his face...his voice..." Lucy tried hard to speak through her sobs.

She tried to run to the left to the night stand beside the bed. She knocked it over at him trying to slow him down. She was back against the wall once again.

'Oh that's right my whip!' Lucy thought as she reach for it.

It unraveled and she was about to use it on him. She couldn't do it, she cared too much about him to hurt him.

Natsu grinned evilly at her, "That's just kinky..."

He pushed her hard against the wall grabbing her wrists so she couldn't fight back with her arms anymore. She regret now not using the whip while she had the chance; It fell down to her feet below. His actions were hurting her and the more she struggled the more pain she felt. His face leaned in so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips. Tears were streaming down her face now, she felt so vulnerable. He was too strong there was nothing she could do.

His head move down to the more sensitive part of her neck. He pressed his lips gently and started to suck on her skin. She couldn't help but gasp. Her feelings were jumbled up inside her. Part of it made her feel good, It looked and felt like Natsu, but she knew it wasn't him and that made her feel awful. Like her body wanted it but her mind knew it wasn't right, it wasn't really Natsu.

"Don't..." She was choked up and could barely speak.

He pushed her body down to the floor sliding against the wall. Lucy stared up into Natsu's cold dark eyes. Lucy was gasping for air, trembling violently.

"Please no...stop this!" She moved her arms from him and tried to protect herself.

That's when she saw something shining, it was reflecting the brightness of the light fixture. Natsu was crying. He was fighting this with every fiber of his being; there is no way he wanted to do this to her. Her body stopped trembling, she was going to be strong for him. Her hand reached up and grabbed his arm and and pulled him into an embrace.

"Natsu, let's get it over with as quickly as possible OK?" Lucy took a deep breath and composed herself, "I'm not scared. So don't fight for me anymore, I can't watch."

His breathing started to slow down and his sobs started to break through. Lucy felt his arms wrap around her body and his head turned towards her face.

"I'm so sorry...Lucy..." He spoke gently into her ear.

* * *

><p>Authors note: I love this part so much. I hope you did too. I have to decide if I am going to be naughty or nice for this story. Regardless, the next part will have some intense feelings going on.<p> 


	4. Wondrous Trigger

Authors note: I just can't bring myself to be mean to them(For now...)! I tried, the struggle is real! I really hope you like this part it was a lot of fun to write. Please don't read unless you are old enough!

* * *

><p>Natsu was obviously worn out from fighting with Mari who was trying to control him. Lucy didn't necessarily snap him out of being controlled. Natsu alone made a choice...to protect Lucy. He had to go through with it but at least he wouldn't hurt Lucy doing it. She gave him the permission he needed to diffuse the situation going on within and at least try to make it easier on her.<p>

He stayed in her arms not wanting to move only drown in her comfort. His head moved to rest on her right shoulder next to the mark he had previously left on her neck. Lucy didn't know what to expect next, Natsu was someone she kept deep in her heart. She couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be stuck in this situation with. Not that she wanted to have a kid with him per say but she could let herself be comfortable around him.

He slowly removed himself from her and stood up holding her hand. She rose with him and followed him across the room to the large bed. Natsu blushed a bit and looked at the bed. He wanted to make sure the experience was as comfortable as possible for her. Thinking about sex with Lucy made him feel a bit hot inside...not that the situation was desirable at all. It made him feel a little bit guilty too.

"Ah so uh...I've never done this before. I want you to be comfortable so...maybe you should lead the way?" Natsu said with his grin.

"O-Oh...Uhh..." She was nearly speechless.

Lucy had read a few books but she had never done anything like this either. The room grew silent...Lucy's face was burning up like mad. The butterflies in the corner watching them caught her attention reminding her they were being watched. Mari was waiting to make sure they were doing what she wanted of them. It made her nervous but she didn't want Natsu to experience being taken over.

"We should move on then...before she does it again." Lucy sounded somber.

She climbed into the bed and sat on her knees her hands leaning against her thighs. Natsu followed suit and sat across from her almost mirroring her actions. Lucy's heart was pounding loudly now.

Natsu cleared his throat, "Lucy...what would help you to get in the mood to do this?"

"Natsu!" Lucy sounded embarrassed then thought for a moment before continuing, "I honestly don't know. This is not really how I would picture my first time."

"So then how would you want to do it? It probably sounds a little weird coming from me." He smiled softly at her, " But your first time should be special and with someone you love. At least let me do one of the two..."

Her heart was racing and she felt fluttering inside her stomach. He cared so deeply for her he was willing to let her do this how she wanted. She moved closer to him, he just sat waiting for her next move.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and gulped nervously, "K-Kiss me."

He nodded slowly and placed his hands on her waist. The kiss itself didn't make him feel nervous, it was this atmosphere and the eventual other activities they were being forced to do. He leaned in...he could feel the heat from Lucy's face, the heat from her breath. Both of their eyes shut as he closed the gap locking their lips together. The background started to fade and the kiss started to become deeper. Natsu's arms wrapped firmly around Lucy's waist now bringing her in close and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Finally the kiss broke, Natsu and Lucy both were slightly dazed. Although he didn't want to admit it he really **really** liked kissing her. His heart was pounding hard, he felt a little light headed, his insides felt like they were on fire- more than normal. Lucy was out of it trying to catch her breath. She never imagined her first kiss feeling so fantastic. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.

"So...did you like it?" He sounded devilishly sexy.

He enjoyed it for sure. This situation was forced, they were being treated like live stock, neither of them would admit they wanted this. But...if this never happened they would never be together in each others arms. He had just kissed his best friend and it was incredibly wonderful, part of him even wanted more.

"W-What!? Why would I..." Lucy couldn't look him in the eye.

Her heart was beating furiously and every sense in her whole body felt good. It was like she was waiting forever for this moment and it finally burst out from all of the anticipation. All of her insides felt twisted together in a knot. He could tell she was lying...The way she spoke, her beautiful blush, and her trembling lips gave it away. He smirked and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"That's no good..." His right hand reached up to cup her cheek, "Guess I will have to try again..."

He leaned in again and kissed her deeply. Every time their lips touched was a hypnotic sensation. The situation they were in at this moment didn't matter, the world melted away and they could only feel the touch of one another. They broke for air once again. Lucy's face was deep red and she couldn't stop panting it was as if she had run a marathon. Natsu felt this too but he wanted to go in for more.

"Anything...yet..?" Natsu took deep breaths between his words.

Lucy caught her breath but still craved his touch. It was a thirst she never felt before.

"N-Nothing...maybe one more...?" She could barely deny it anymore, she wanted him and bad.

Natsu didn't hesitate, he crashed lips with her again and lowered her down onto the bed, their fingers now intertwined together. Lucy licked Natsu's lips tired of waiting for more. He opened his mouth and battled her tongue eventually dominating her mouth. They lost themselves in that passionate moment.

Natsu broke the kiss and smirked, "You're such a liar."

He kissed down to her neck and started to suck lightly. Lucy couldn't hold herself back anymore, a light moan escaped her lips. This caused Natsu to let out a low growl. Her moan aroused him, it drove him nuts. His fingers traveled up her back and lifted her shirt above her head, she wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were now fully exposed. Lucy also slid his jacket off his frame, her fingers were tracing his back. She could feel his body get warmer despite losing clothes.

Natsu moved his hands so he could caress and massage Lucy's breasts. Her nipples were already hard, her fantasies were starting to run wild. She gasped as he cupped them both, it was almost like a pleading invitation to him. He kissed down to her chest and played with her bosom with his mouth. After he was done giving attention to each beautiful peak he moved back up to Lucy's face.

"Is there anything else you want?" Natsu whispered with a seductive tone.

Lucy looked like she was drunk from the love he was giving to her. Her face was flushed, her eye lids barely open. She laid her hands on the back of his head and pushed him downward. Natsu obeyed and trailed kisses on his way down. He stopped when he reached her belt to her skirt. He could smell how wet she was already, being this close just made it intoxicating.

She smelled so damn good. His fingers snaked to the rim of her panties, he had already undid the buckle of her belt. Her skirt and panties slid down her legs, she could feel his fingers caress every curve on the way down. Natsu took this opportunity to undress himself both of them were completely nude. He came back and Lucy's hands continued to egg him on. She could feel his fiery breath against her wet opening.

He went in to taste her and her body just wouldn't stay still. Natsu smiled and just wrapped his arms around her thighs locking her in place so he could have his way. He tasted every part of her sending her body to cloud 9. She tasted amazing, he devoured all of her. All of the sounds Lucy made, every breath she took was amazingly sexy. Natsu was trying hard to hold back from just taking her right there.

Lucy whispered something from her lips during the ecstasy, Natsu heard it and it drove him over the edge. He wiped his mouth and was over her instantly. His heart was beating wildly as he stared into her beautiful big brown eyes. Both of them were filled with lust and longing for his touch.

He leaned in close to her face and whispered, "Say it again..."

Lucy was too embarrassed and out of breath to speak. Natsu was impatient he wanted to hear her again, the sound only he could stir from within her. He moved down to her neck and sucked a little harder than the first time.

Lucy moaned loudly, "N-Natsu!"

He groaned, hearing his name spoken from her lips in absolute bliss was breathtaking. He wanted to be the only one to do that to her now. He moved back to her face and kissed her passionately. There was nothing else she wanted more than to have him take her now.

Natsu broke the kiss and positioned himself, "You ready?"

Lucy smiled softly and nodded, she was beyond ready. He pushed himself slowly inside of her filling her insides entirely. Lucy was feeling a dull pain and motioned Natsu to stay still.

"Wait...please." She was nearly breathless.

"Yeah I know...I've got you..." He whispered with a tone of seriousness.

Natsu's arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. After a few minutes the pain died down and Lucy started to move her hips lightly. Pleasure started to shoot through her body directly from her core. Natsu felt it too...it was better than either of them imagined. Natsu started to move rhythmically, Lucy moaned every time Natsu thrust his length deep within her. She was still stimulated from Natsu's previous play. She felt so weak and her chest felt light as her orgasm grew near. He could feel her get closer and kissed her deeply trying to get her to let it out. Natsu picked up the pace and her moans brought him closer to his release. Lucy finally came and screamed out his name. Natsu followed suit, her orgasm was so intense all around him, he couldn't stop from exploding himself into her.

Natsu removed himself from her and collapsed on the bed exhausted. Even though he was gone Lucy still felt a fullness in her abdomen it was a strange sensation. For a moment they were one, it was the best thing either had experienced. Natsu reached over to Lucy and held her with one arm, pulling the blanket from the bed around them with his other. He embraced her in his warmth and rested his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight Lucy." He whispered and smiled widely.

"Goodnight Natsu, thanks for everything..." Lucy smiled and snuggled in close to him.

They weren't ready yet to admit how much they wanted it or how close this made them feel to one another.

Mari was keeping a close eye on Lucy, she wanted this new body **now**. It still takes 9 months regardless, but there was no guarantee that Lucy would even conceive after tonight. Natsu and Lucy would have to do it every night until Lucy was finally pregnant. Mari was playing a game in which one had to be patient and wait for the right time to get her prize. This whole process of keeping the room functional was using up most of her magic energy. In order to cope the storm on the mountain had gone away.

This left the guild of Fairy Tail with no leads, no trace of Natsu or Lucy, nothing to go on. How would they locate Lucy now?


	5. Unwavering Devotion

Author's note: This note came a bit late because I had an engagement to attend to. I like where my story is going and I have a few ideas of where it could go next. It seems like people like the story so far! I'm glad :)

* * *

><p>There was no morning or night in this dimension of abyss. Completely disconnected from the outside world Natsu and Lucy were trapped and forced to do the wicked and twisted desires of Mari. This was just Mari's doll house, its purpose to breed a new powerful body.<p>

Lucy woke up, she wished it was only a dream. Natsu was still sleeping next to her completely naked. It was like the ultimate nightmare and dream combination! The truth is she had never felt closer to Natsu then she did now. It was almost surreal, she had never been touched that way before, nor did she want to. But now she wish she could relive it all over again.

Lucy got up and started to pick up her belongings, this was kind of embarrassing to be walking around nude. Mari was watching carefully, now was the perfect time to check on the progress and see if Lucy had yet conceived. Mari fazed through the ceiling startling Lucy. It was the first time they had met.

"W-Who are you!" Lucy was scared, holding her clothes tightly against her chest.

Mari didn't respond just moved in placing a hand right against Lucy's lower abdomen. Mari paused for a moment but felt nothing, it hadn't happen yet. They needed more time.

"Damn!" Mari hissed.

Suddenly a burning pain erupted on Mari's right arm! Natsu was up and had her arm in his clutches(The first strike against Mari!). She let out a surprised yelp and tried to beak free from his grip.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Natsu's voice was low and threatening.

"Know your place!" Mari said as she raised her free hand and a red light shown from her orbs.

Natsu only froze there, after a moment he released her. Mari only laughed, she retained her complete control, it was only a surprise attack after all.

"I tried to be nice to my toys, but it seems you have forgotten the position you are in. No matter...you two must become one again anyway. This time I won't be so lenient! Punishment for burning my arm." Her tone as condescending as ever.

Mari's butterflies were flapping allowing her to float up again and into the ceiling. Now that Lucy had seen Mari she did notice something consistent about how she entered and exited the room. It was always in the same spot. Lucy made a mental note, but her eyes were somewhere else. Natsu was glaring at her with a sick smile planted on his face. She was in trouble now, there was no way out of this one. He approached her an she ran away, throwing her clothes at him. He just kept coming at the same menacing speed until he finally caught his delicate butterfly in his web. She was trapped in the corner of the room, her eyes were terrified.

She couldn't cry, only tremble when his hands were upon her. He pushed her hard against the wall and lifted her up, spreading her legs for easy access. She was so vulnerable and weak, her legs were pinned and her whole body was in his grasp. He moved to her neck and sucked on her skin harshly causing her to moan in pain. It wasn't right, someone stop this, someone save her...why won't he stop? His sharp canines sunk deep into her flesh drawing blood. She was screaming now...but he wouldn't stop. He entered her forcefully and licked her wound. She wasn't ready for this, it was rough and painful.

Each thrust caused Lucy to cry out in agony, every time she looked at her assailant she felt nausea creep up in her stomach. A few times she almost threw up into her mouth from the agony and his face. The eyes had no life, it was just a moving shell, he was hurting her. She tried to send her mind to some far off place to keep herself from feeling this pain...but every time he moved it was a painful reminder of the reality. Eventually he came filling her once again, this time the feeling was shameful and hated. How could a child could be conceived in such a despicable act.

Natsu's body collapsed and Lucy fell to the floor mortified by what just happened. Her body hurt, her insides ached, her pride shattered. She held her neck and tried to stop the bleeding as she crawled slowly to the bed. The tears finally started to fall as she make her way under the safety of the blankets. Natu finally started to move again after staying still on his knees for a while. He was stunned that this had happened his stomach was churning there was no way he could apologize for what he had done.

Lucy was crying in a mess of blankets, her body ached, it felt awful. This was so different from being loved...it was the same body, the same voice, but it wasn't him. Natsu wasn't really the one who hurt her, it was all Mari. She didn't want to experience sex ever again, it wasn't worth it. Until she gets out...this might be apart of her reality. It made her afraid, she was sobbing and her chest wouldn't stop hurting. Almost like nothing could save her from the dreadful situation she found herself.

Natsu couldn't face her the way she was right now. He entered the bathroom and just sat against the door holding his head. How did this end up going so horribly wrong? There was no way he could hurt her again, there had to be a way out, a way to stop this. It hurt worse then when he thought she had died there in the snow. The sexual act wasn't to blame, and it wasn't Nasu's fault either, but Lucy might never want to experience sexual contact again. For a while he pondered a way to fix the situation, eventually he came up with an idea. There was one way to make Lucy feel better, it was the same way he had made her feel worse.

This time it wouldn't be forced sex between two best friends, or forced sex between his controlled body and her unwilling one, he would make love to her. That night of passion sparked something in him, he couldn't lie he wanted to do it again, Natsu wanted Lucy more then anything he ever had before. He wanted to prove that to her...once he was ready to go again of course. About thirty minutes past and Lucy's sobbing had finally died down, Natsu left the bathroom and approached the bed. She was sound asleep, probably trying to cope with the stress. He crawled into bed trying not to alarm her, then he grabbed her into an embrace. Lucy's pulse skyrocketed as she woke up startled. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone..." She spoke through her sobs.

"No." Natsu was firm, he couldn't leave her like this.

She turned her head to protest again but Natsu grabbed her into a passionate kiss. He needed her and she needed him right now. There was no way he could let her shut herself away from him. He broke the kiss and moved to her ear, Lucy tried to protest once again but it was quickly silenced.

Natsu placed a finger to her lips, "Shhh..."

He moved her to a comfortable position against the pillows and allowing him to do what he wanted. The wonderful feeling Lucy felt last night started to come back again. He sounded serious but it was so sexy, Natsu was on a mission. His lips stayed by her ear but his left hand trailed down to her womanhood. His fingers slid across her opening and up to her clit. It made her shudder in pleasure, the way he touched her was so gentle, it was an automatic response.

Natsu smirked and whispered, "You like that?"

It felt like he was toying with her, but she liked it. He did it again, then placed a finger deep inside, leaving only his thumb over her clit. Lucy was getting wet again, it was hard to believe that he could make her feel so good again. She could still feel the roughness shown to her body, but it was actually working to Natsu's advantage. It still left her feeling stimulated even if it was rough sex. His hand started to move and Lucy couldn't help but let out quiet moans. Natsu was washing away her bad memories and making her body remember how wonderful it felt to be loved by him.

He enjoyed playing with her. Natsu was moaning softly into her ear arousing her even more. She started to imagine Natsu slowly moving in and out of her but instead of his fingers it was his penis. It made her crave him, but Natsu wasn't done. His hand started to move faster exciting her over the edge. Lucy's breathing became erratic, her whole body shivered in pleasure. She climaxed and came all over his hand. Lucy was breathing heavily, and super exhausted already. Natsu was really enjoying himself, making her cum was better than winning a fight.

"One down..." He whispered as he moved down to between her legs.

Her face was flushed and she wasn't even completely done feeling the first orgasm. Natsu tasted her once again, she was even more wet then the first time. His hands massaged her breasts as he lapped it all up and worked on her for a few minutes. After the first orgasm she was already so heated from all of his contact. She hit her second peak so fast it made her head spin. She didn't even have the energy to moan anymore, she used it all to keep breathing. He moved back up to her face and bushed her hair out of the way. He stared into her eyes and slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss. This wasn't about the sex, he just wanted to make her feel good.

Lucy enjoyed every second of his attention, it wasn't just because he was good at it, it's this emotional attachment she felt every time he touched her. His Gentle, warm, and loving actions towards her...he could save her from anything. The kiss deepened and she pushed him back onto the bed hovering over his erection. She wanted him inside of her, so he could wash away the pain. Her body craved that warm feeling of him sliding into her, cumming into her. The kiss never broke only heightened the need, she slowly lowered herself onto him causing both to moan. She leaned back and they both moved together as she rode him, increasing the sensation. It was even better after having had orgasms before hand. She felt so close to him...even feeling how close he was getting to his own climax. Natsu slammed as deep as he could into her and released everything causing Lucy to cum.

They separated themselves below the belt but couldn't untangle their fingers. They didn't want to let go...Lucy laid her head down on Natsu's chest and sighed in relief. Natsu had a smile on his face, it went even better then he imagined. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close. Natsu didn't have to have sex with her, but he wanted to. He wanted to erase what his body had done to her even if it wasn't really him doing it. After a long silence Natsu finally spoke up.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry." His face turned into a frown.

Lucy only squeezed his sides and buried her face deeper. She only wanted to remember the now and forget about the past. The situation was still looking pretty grim, she could have definitely conceived by now. Time seemed to be flowing so fast, there was no way to tell how many days they had really been trapped here. The more they engaged in intercourse the higher the chance Lucy was pregnant. Natsu was even thinking about his potentially ending up being a father. It upset him a little bit and the only thing he could think about was Igneel. He had memories of his father, but would that be enough to raise his own family?

He moved a little bit sitting up, Lucy could tell he was deep in thought, her eyes looked up at him questioningly.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a parent, I can't even find my own dad." Natsu sounded frustrated.

Lucy's expression was soft and she had a light blush, "I think you would make a great dad. You are strong and able to protect them, and you have so much energy I don't think you would ever get tired of playing with them. You love Igneel, just think about the memories with him that are driving you to find him, memories you can make with your own kids."

The thought had never really crossed his mind before. Not only that but he never knew Lucy thought so highly of him. It was a bit of a weird notion but it actually sounded like she had thought about this before. At one point her and Natsu having a family crossed her mind. Even though it shocked him a bit, he was glad, she never talked to him about stuff like this so its not like he knew.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, would you quit embarrassing me?"

It was starting to cross his mind too, she was so strong and firm but could tolerate a lot of nonsense. Also smart and patient, Lucy would make a wonderful mom.

"What is it Natsu? You're staring." She sounded annoyed.

He pulled her suddenly into his arms. He spoke...it was serious even boarder line angry, "No matter what happens...I won't let her have our kid..."

Lucy blushed, her eyes stung and she felt so emotional. If she did get pregnant with Natsu there was no way she could let Mari have their baby. Natsu felt it too, such a strong connection already to just the idea of their unborn child.

Mari saw everything, it didn't matter to her if they were growing closer or not. There was no way they could over power her. She held her arm and eased the burns by cooling the temperature of her arm and removing the top layer of her skin. There was no way Mari would be caught again by a surprise attack. They would need a miracle to stop her plans now.


	6. Shatter

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been busy during the holidays but I hope you enjoy the next part!

* * *

><p>A few what seemed like hours had gone by, Lucy and Natsu were still on the bed nude. Lucy's clothes were torn and filthy from all of the events, getting shot by arrows and lots of sex, that took place up til now. They both needed to shower, eat food, and find a change of clothes. Lucy got up from the bed, but Natsu was never too far behind.<p>

She took a look into the wardrobe and saw new clothes all light-blue with butterfly insignias all over them. They were obviously from Mari, was she able to make clothes too? Lucy picked out an outfit and Natsu did too, it was better than wearing their old ragged clothes. But...before putting them on they needed to clean up, there were a lot of things they needed to wash off. Lucy went off to the bathroom and turned on the shower and hopped in. Natsu was about to join her when she shoved him out.

"You can't come in!" Lucy said surprised that he was so comfortable with her.

"Oh come on Lucy, It's not like I haven't seen you naked." Natsu said annoyed.

She blushed, closed the curtain, and grabbed the soap. What felt like days of dirt and sweat finally slid off her body as she washed herself off. She stared at the shadow which was now at the bottom on the shower curtain, he was still there.

"You just gonna sit there?" Lucy sounded a little distressed.

"Yeah, I'm not just gonna leave you here by yourself...no way, not when Mari can just come and go whenever she wants." He spoke up into the air and leaned his head back into the curtains.

The thought of leaving her alone at all, losing her, was constantly revolving in the back of his mind. Usually Natsu felt an excessive need to protect Lucy but now it was escalated to a new high that he had never felt before. There was an awkward silence around the room...until Lucy let out a painful yell.

"Lucy!" Natsu stood up quickly and opened the curtain.

Lucy was holding her neck, her fingers lightly dyed with the color of her blood. Other then the stinging pain from her previous wound she was perfectly fine.

"...That was probably louder than it should've been." She said apologetically.

It's the wound he had previously and unwillingly left upon her neck. It had reopened a little due to the moisture and was tender to the touch. Natsu reached over and touched her neck lightly with his fingers, then leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against it. His chest hurt thinking about the pain he caused her. Lucy let it happen, she didn't resist anymore. Natsu came in and held her in his arms and let his emotions go. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Natsu had never felt more attached to anyone in his whole life. The fact that he hurt her made his guilt that much more of a deep lesion within.

Lucy's heart was racing, she had never seen him like this before. Natsu was strong, nothing ever seemed to get to him. Hurting her...made him finally break. Lucy only smiled softly and grabbed some soap.

"Hey, let's get you cleaned up OK?" Her tone was soft and sweet.

He didn't move or speak only stood there and let everything around him go by. Lucy was gentle almost as if any moment Natsu would shatter and fall to pieces. Once she cleaned them both up and rinsed herself off, they both left the shower together and finally put on their new clothes. Finally they could relax. Once out of the bathroom Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand while she wandered around the room. It had been days since they ate anything at all. The next stop was the fridge, Lucy opened it up and saw utensils and glasses lined up along the door. There were also already cooked meals on the shelves, the fridge wasn't cold at all, heat emanated from it. Mari wanted to make sure Lucy was full and healthy so that her new body would be too.

Lucy let go of Natsu's hand, grabbed two plates and utensils, and brought them over to the bed. Natsu followed her and sat down on the bed in front of the plate she picked out for him. He was still quiet about the whole thing, his mind was racing. There was this feeling he was trying to hold back and it was just overwhelming him. Whenever he looked at her...

They finished eating and Lucy put the plates on the nightstand along with the utensils. Lucy crawled into bed and pulled the covers over herself, she was so full and sleepy. It didn't feel right though. She stared at Natsu who was still sitting on the bed deep in thought. It wasn't the same without his arms around her to protect her.

"Natsu, I miss you." Lucy pouted.

Her voice brought him crashing back down to reality. At first he wasn't sure to respond, but he knew what he wanted to do. Natsu joined her under the covers, leaving space for them at first. Lucy snaked her way into his arms, he was warm and it made her feel safe. Natsu grinned and pulled her in tighter.

"Goodnight Luce."

"Night, Natsu."

They both slept peacefully...

Back in the guild it had been at least a week since Lucy was frozen and Natsu was still missing. After the snow disappeared on the mountain they had no leads as to where either of them had gone. Levy, Erza, Happy, and Gray were all determined to find their whereabouts. There had to be some clues left either around Ridge village or within some of the relevant books that were found. So they were off to the mountain with Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, and Carla in tow! If there were any clues then dragon slayers should have no problem finding...

"My nose sucks compared to his." Gajeel said, only complaining.

"Mines no good either." Wendy sounded so upset.

"Are you saying this is hopeless?" Levy was on her knees, her head low in despair.

It seemed like all hope was lost. With no real leads and no one with as good a sense of smell as Natsu there was no way they could track this demon down. Something fishy was definitely going on though. Erza could feel it, slowly but surely Gray started to as well. A familiar far off energy.

"So Happy, you still haven't heard from Natsu correct?" Erza seemed distracted.

"Aye." Happy spoke with a somber tone.

"Where could he be? You would think he would have been all over this mountain looking for her. I figured he would have tired himself out by now and made his way back to the guild. But he hasn't returned..." Erza sighed.

She looked around but there was no trace of Natsu at all. Usually the landscape would be wrecked by his presence, but no one had seen him and everything was still intact. It just wasn't like him to abandon a friend. Gray saw Erza scan over the now summery landscape.

"You don't think he caused the ice to melt do you?" Gray said nervously.

"No. It seems unlikely, almost all of the energy I felt previously from our last trip is gone. This has to have been deliberate. If we can locate where the rest of the energy ended up we might be able to find the one who was responsible for freezing the mountains to begin with." Erza looked up at the face of the mountain as she spoke.

At least now they had a plan. Gajeel and Wendy couldn't smell either Lucy or Natsu but they are extra hands that can help scan the mountain area looking for energy prints. Levy was here to help her friend that she held so dear. Lucy was someone she could relate to and who had her back constantly, this time she would have hers.

'Oh Lulu...I'm sorry I let you get hurt and taken away. I hope you are OK.' Levy wanted to help Lucy so badly.

Levy, Gajeel, and Panther Lilly all got paired together and went to check out Ridge. Levy had found some books about the ancient folk lore of this small mountainous town and she wasn't about to let it go to waste. Erza and Happy formed their own group, they would be checking out the mountain peak. Wendy, Gray, and Carla were checking the valley like areas which were thick with forests. Wendy could use the rich air and fresh oxygen here, just in case.

The one responsible for this frigid weather may not be the one who has Lucy...but it was a start. Levy went around the town picking up as much information as possible. There were many tales of a powerful demon who could control some aspects of the weather. However from the perspectives of different people they described the same demon in different ways. Some said the demon was a she-devil and a succubus, others claimed she could transform into a large beast. The book Levy read said the demon itself was not a man or a woman, but a 200 year old spirit which lived within the mountain and lured in young victims, stealing away their life so that he/she may live.

Gajeel was impatiently watching over Levy as she ask around. He wasn't overly fond of Lucy or Natsu but seeing Levy this worked up over this made him want to try.

"I'm not sensing anything here. The perpetrator isn't around I think we need to look elsewhere." Panther Lily said as he rubbed his chin and looked up at Gajeel.

"Yeah. It's getting late though we've been here all day. I thought we were supposed to be fighting a demon! Such a waste of time." Gajeel seemed pretty annoyed.

Levy finished talking to the village elder and sighed. There was nothing that jumped out at her to help her find Lucy or Natsu. No one had seen them at all, it was starting to get more hopeless. Every second could be precious, Lucy might still be alive and out there. Levy walked back to Gajeel and Panther Lily just shaking her head.

"After all this time looking I still have nothing. I feel like she's still out there." Levy was distressed.

Gajeel stared for a moment before placing a hand on her head. Even if he didn't look like it he could tell how much Levy was suffering. He had a soft spot for her, if she asked him to follow her to the ends of the earth he might. A wind gushed by, there was a hint of a familiar scent, and a familiar feeling as well. Gajeel picked it up, it only lead off into the mountain pass, too weak to follow.

"We'll find her shrimp, I'm 100% sure now that Salamander is with her. Someone else has found something by now, let's go back." Gajeel was tired of being there.

"I've told you not to call me that! And...are you sure Gajeel?" Levy didn't sound too sure of anything at the moment.

"Yeah, somewhere off behind me it reeks of him. He was here but it was a long time ago." Gajeel turned around and started to walk off down the path.

Levy followed...at least had reason to believe Lucy was still alright, it put her at ease. They walked back through the winding path that lead to the mountains entrance. Wendy, Carla, and Gray were already there. Wendy was sitting down on the ground exhausted, Carla was right next to her. They had been running all day being chased by random creatures native to the forests. Erza and Happy could be seen coming down the mountain path towards them. No one had found anything, the energy Erza and Gray felt earlier was either moving or just a remnant of what was. The sun was slowly coming down and the last light could be seen over the trees.

Someone could be seen coming up the winding path of the mountain side. It was a cloaked figure, no one could see their face. As they approached everyone felt tense not really sure what to expect. It was Mirajane, she walked up to them and removed her hood. Her head bowed lightly...

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry to do this to you but we need you back. There is a lot of trouble going on with some...lets just say jobs are pouring in." Mirajane spoke quietly.

Erza had barely returned to the group when she heard the news. Obviously her skills were needed back at the guild, as much as she would rather stay and help. Everyone else felt an obligation too, it was hard but Lucy had to be put on the back burner. Gajeel was the only one who didn't seem to care, he was planning a trip and the only reason he stayed was because of Levy's request.

"Well, I've got some stuff to do. C'mon Lily were heading out, they don't need us here." Gajeel turned back to the mountainous area, ready to traverse.

Levy was very upset, her heart was set on saving Lucy more than anything at the moment. They were best friends; it couldn't end this way. Even if it meant going against the master. She didn't say a word only looked at Mirajane with sad solemn eyes and followed Gajeel. Usually Mira would argue but, its just something fairy tail wizards had a habit of doing, she was following her heart. They all headed back to the guild...Happy looked up at them with sad eyes and started to fly forward back to Magnolia. This has just become too hard with no one to talk to or be with. If Natsu was missing and Lucy were around at least he would have someone to talk to or be with. Both Lucy and Natsu were gone which meant Happy was alone for most of the time. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Happy has been super quiet recently and obviously hasn't taken up any jobs because of his missing companions. Even Carla started to feel sorry for him. She even offered to let Happy stay with her and Wendy while the whole thing gets worked out. He refused her offer...he didn't want to look weak in front of her. Even if it was breaking him, he returned home to the empty house. Happy lay on the rug in the middle of the room looking up at all the memories on the wall. He wished now the last thing he said wasn't a crude comment about her...and he noticed that Natsu ran off without him. Happy cried himself to sleep.

Has Lucy conceived yet? Will Mari even have the patience to wait nine whole months? Find out next time. :P

* * *

><p>Author's note: So I noticed someone from my reviews pointed out the rape! We're not SUPPOSED to like it at all but it's there for a good reason. They are forced to be here, Mari doesn't care if they want it or not she just wants a pregnancy out of it. It was a painful reminder for us all that they are trapped and it's not a vacation or holiday. The rape actually brings Natsu and Lucy closer allowing them to heal their wounds <strong>together<strong>. There is a contrast between truly loving someone, just having sex, and harsh and unloving contact. It makes the loving contact they share that much more special, and the situation that much more desperate.


	7. Light in Darkness

**Authors Note:** So at first I thought maybe I was making Natsu kind of OOC. But actually I really honestly think he might act like this, he acts happy all the time, but I don't think he really is(At least not ALL the time). I feel like he secretly suffers more over the loss of Igneel than he lets on for one. He also speaks very softly to Lucy compared to anyone else he talks to. I think it's very sweet :3. So **please** sit back and enjoy the show(Cliché I know!)! Yet another chapter I loved writing! It never gets old.

* * *

><p>It had been days since Natsu or Lucy had woken up. Mari was getting impatient, she lowered the temperature in the room to slow down their metabolisms. Her body was finally healed up from the last altercation with Natsu and It was time to check up on Lucy again. If they failed to conceive again it would be back to the same old tricks. Mari fazed in and walked across the frost bitten room and hopped on the bed standing over Lucy's body. Mari laid a hand upon Lucy's lower tummy and sensed something small. Energy was growing inside of Lucy, the egg was fertilized and had just implanted into her womb.<p>

Natsu opened his eyes, the room was cool and dark. There was frost everywhere lining the walls around around them.

"What the-" He jumped at the sight of Mari.

Mari jumped back in a defensive stance, she was ready this time. Her hand went up and a butterfly flew forward, she motioned it right at Lucy encasing her in ice. Natsu finally had the chance to bash Mari's face in and he was taking it, he lunged at her across the bed.

"That's good, come at me! I don't need you anymore anyway!" Mari sounded pleased.

That hit him pretty hard, his eyes went wide and he stopped for a moment almost falling over. He forgot that Mari was even there, he looked back at Lucy's still body, his own started to tense up. His head turned back to Mari, he was going to kill her. She wouldn't get the opportunity to take that away. Natsu jumped at Mari and did a wing attack, she blocked it with a butterfly shaped ice shield. It shattered upon impact. Mari was dead set on taking Natsu out, there was absolutely no reason to keep him alive anymore. She jumped back from his next attack making him hit the ground. Her arm went up again and tons of butterflies fluttered in from the air. She moved through them like camouflage and got behind him in the confusion. Her small but powerful arms wrapped around his throat and the butterflies all turned into sharp icicle arrows.

"Say goodbye Natsu!" Her grin wide as the icicles went in for the kill!

"STOP!"

Everything stopped, Natsu and Mari looked over to the other side of the room. It was Lucy! Her eyes were wide with panic, she was tearing up. Lucy heard everything. Her whole body was shaking especially her hand...which was holding a knife to her own neck.

Her voice trembled as she looked Mari deep in the eyes, "Don't do it! Or I'll die too...the baby won't survive without me!"

Mari let her guard down, Natsu was stunned too for only a moment. He took this opportunity and went for a blow, Mari dodged it. But Natsu did get a hold of something, as he held it in his hand a painful surge of energy pulsated through his body like a shock wave. His fist clenched around the round object shattering it to pieces upon the floor. Mari writhed in pain, she fell down to one knee and knelt before him. The icicles all dissipated and neither could move...Natsu had crushed one of her precious lacrima orbs. He too fell down to his knees, catching himself with his hands. Natsu found it hard to breathe, he could see tiny almost glass like particles on the ground.

Images started to flash before him, almost like thoughts or physical images that he could almost touch. Moments of life that could have been, but were stolen away at birth. A child growing up, having dreams and aspirations, fully developing into a functioning adult. But it goes back to that one moment, where Mari steals everything away. Natsu stood up and tried to catch his breath, he glared over at her. That **bitch**...

"I saw something...almost like a memory" He paused- eyes were dark, his voice low and threatening, "Is that what you do? You seal them in these lacrima?"

Mari cursed under her breath. "You fool, just because you know doesn't mean you can win against me." Her body was weak, she could barely stand up.

Natsu was pissed. Mari was going to do it again, but this time it would be Lucy's and his..."I just have to crush those orbs right? Once I free them you won't be able to feed off of their magic anymore."

He almost sounded sadistic, like he was about to enjoy this. Natsu was on fire, no fucking around. Mari winced, Natsu figured out her weakness much faster then she thought he would. This was a problem, she needed out and FAST. The loss of that orb had seriously made her weak. Even the room was starting to be affected, it was fading in and out of existence ever so slightly. Lucy dropped the knife and backed up against the wall, she didn't want to be in danger when they clashed. Mari had no choice, she used the last of her power to paralyze Natsu. She needed just enough time to escape. Mari dashed past him and jumped up into the ceiling. Up into that dark room with barely any light, she lay on the ground and look up into the ceiling. They were strong, much stronger than she thought. As the situation grows more desperate so do they. She had to do something to gain control before it was too late...

"DAMN IT MARI. Get back here and fight me! You keep saying how powerful you are but you keep running away!" Natsu spewed flames all over the room as he spoke.

At least he weakened her. It was still a close call, even though he wouldn't admit it. Lucy was against the wall next to the bed, nothing happened, it was back to normal. Everything was calming down...well mostly.

Lucy was pregnant, she didn't feel any different of course. It was still way too early for any symptoms. Lucy's hand wouldn't move from her lower abdomen. Her face red with a blush, and her stomach had butterflies. She knew why she felt this way, it wasn't just a baby, it was Natsu's baby. Her insides were warm...she couldn't stop thinking about everything they had done and the result that was now inside of her. After Natsu calmed down, he looked over at her. Even though he wanted to thank her for what she did it irked him. She needed to stop risking her life for him, it was enough. Natsu walked over to her, he looked angry.

"Don't** ever** do that again." His emotions were mixed between anger and fear.

Natsu pulled her into a tight embrace, her head resting against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. He pulled her chin up into a deep desperate kiss. They stayed like that for a long while. Natsu picked her up and brought Lucy to the bed. Every touch and kiss he gave to her filled with that same desperation...he wanted her, he didn't want to lose her. Every time he looked at her all he saw was perfection, a beautiful and wonderful woman that he has the privilege to know. The very same person who had been with him all along. They made love again, but this time was a little more...wet. Maybe it's how he could cope with the situation, to be able handle what was going on. They finished- his body hovered over her, exhausted, shaking, tears streaming down his face as he breathed heavily through his clenched his teeth. Lucy could only watch and try to comfort him the best she could. She was scared too but the fact that Natsu was here gave her relief.

But she was carrying his child. Natsu's chest felt light, he was anxious, afraid, not mature enough to handle this situation. This was all he could do now, he wanted to let go. After they were both done they lay sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling. They both felt different like a weight was now upon their shoulders. Something they would have to deal with together. That feeling that was eating Natsu alive, there was no reason to hold back now. The situation was different, everything was different. He rolled over and grabbed Lucy, pulling her into a tight embrace. She lay against his chest listening to his quick heart beats.

"Hey Lucy...?" His voice sounded shaky, most likely left over from his emotional outburst.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, her face still flushed.

"I want to know...what does this make us now?" Natsu gained his composure.

Ever since the first time they had sex he felt different towards her. They both felt closer to one another, it pushed their relationship over into another realm entirely. Right now they were basically friends with benefits since they were doing these acts willingly and enjoying it. It didn't feel completely right...until just now. The way Natsu felt when he made love to her just now, the only thing on his mind, was how much he loved her. He had hoped they would get out and everything would return to normal. But they already have gone too far for that now.

"What do you mean?" She was curious now.

"When we get back out, are we supposed to forget everything that happened here and just go back to being friends?" Natsu knew that wasn't want he wanted.

Lucy was silent, she didn't have an answer for that. Sure being best friends was wonderful, they shared so many memories and went on adventures together. But...She's pregnant, there is no good way to handle it if you plan on being just "friends", it would be a painful experience for everyone involved. There of course is more to it than that.

Natsu finally spoke up, "These things...aren't what friends do. And I don't think I want to stay just friends with you."

He was serious, even if they got out now it wouldn't be the same between them. His words sunk into her skin, she knew exactly what he meant. Lucy had a thing for him since way before this incident. Now it was way stronger than before because he reciprocated most of her feelings. Even though they never spoke about it; The way they made each other feel, after all of this time.

"I love you." The worst she could do now, is reject him.

Lucy's face was hot, she looked hopelessly into his eyes. That was the first time he said that to her, it made her feel so weak, if she were standing it would have been hard to keep herself up. Nothing else seemed to matter, the world stopped for them. This predicament formed a tight bond between them and gave words to those feelings they previously bottle up inside.

"I love you too, Natsu."

Their embrace deepened and brought them into a passionate kiss. It felt more right, like a piece of the puzzle had finally been put into its place.

It was short lived, a light engulfed the room...everything- _white in silence_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just a quick chapter to set the rest of the story in motion. I had more to this but I feel like my idea ended nicely here. So I'm already working on the next chapter I should post it up soon.


	8. Remnants of a Dream

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Levy, Gajeel, and Panther Lily, were still on the mountains. Gajeel wanted to do some hardcore training with Lily here but Levy just <em>had<em> to come. Not that he was upset about it or anything, she was pretty useful. Using her iron making skills helped him get more training in, her magic was invaluable for him. Levy was actually training too, she wanted to be able to save Lucy when the time came. After traveling around this barren place the group was convinced that Lucy and Natsu were still somehow on the mountain. That's where this training comes in. They need to be able to sense where they are and go through all of the nooks and crannies. Once the party was satisfied they could even look into deep caverns within the mountain base.

The whole training exhibition was going pretty slow though. It was getting colder out and Levy didn't have any proper fall or winter gear. It had been four months since the day they left. The training was harsh and it still seemed like a hopeless venture, but Levy was willing to go any length to help her friend. It was the exact type of motivation Levy needed to further develop herself. She was sitting staring at the mountains carefully.

"It looks like the first snow fall will be here soon. We should probably head back now." Panther Lily spoke as he looked up into the sky.

"Yeah wouldn't want the short stack to freeze." Gajeel said, looking to the small blue haired mage in question.

"Please Gajeel, not now. I'm concentrating." Levy said engulfed entirely in what she was doing.

Lily and Gajeel just looked at each other, no one else knew what was going on. Levy's eyes scanned the mountainside until she finally stopped and pointed. She could feel it, a weird energy.

"Over there. You feel it too don't you? A really strange energy signal coming from that direction." Levy seemed super focused.

She was right, Gajeel felt it too. An energy that has been growing since they started this exhibition. This was definitely dangerous, they needed to return to the guild before they did anything reckless. It wouldn't make any sense to go in and get themselves killed.

"I know you want to go there right now, but we need to get reinforcements" Lily crossed his arms and shook his head.

Levy stood up and looked to Gajeel with determined strong eyes. He got the picture, besides Gajeel was craving a challenge. He moved forward towards the path and motioned his hand for them to come.

"I'm sure we can handle anything that gets thrown at us. Besides I'm a **lot** stronger than I was before, I can handle it." He turned his head as he talked back to them.

Lily sighed as Gajeel gave into Levy. Levy smiled and followed trying not to let the cold bother her, she wanted to prove she was stronger now. They had to go all the way across and down two joined mountains. It took hours and even though Levy didn't say anything she was really freaking cold. The wind chill up this high was really getting to her, she could barely think. Of course that's when it finally hit her, use the word fire to warm yourself, duh. Levy started to warm up quite nicely when they came across a thick forest area. Most of the trees were already dead, this part of the mountain has a nice impression creating a flat surface where the mountain had been broken. Most likely caused by the waterfall which formed a lake all the way up here. Everything had been frozen; the energy was close- emanating from the base of the waterfall, this could be it.

"There. We need to go into that waterfall, there is probably a cavern behind it." Levy ran towards it.

She used the word fire against it...to no avail. Ice around the waterfall actually started melting, but the waterfall itself was not affected at all. Gajeel grinned and did his signature laugh, he wound up his arm and signaled Levy to stand back. He turned his fists into iron and beat into the frozen waterfall mercilessly until it finally broke out of the way revealing a passage. All three of them wandered inside, it was freezing cold.

"What is this a cave of ice?" Gajeel said as he lightly smacked the wall with his bare fist.

"There's ice all over this place, I've got a bad feeling about this." Lily shivered as he spoke.

Icicle spikes jut out from all of the interior walls, the party jumped in surprise. This complicated things a little bit, there was barely enough space further down for everyone to walk in single file. The energy was of course much further in, but where exactly is it coming from? With unanswered questions they proceeded one after another into the cave. Gajeel took the lead, Levy in the middle, Lily at the very back. All of them had their guards up. This power belonged to someone powerful, it was definitely a wizard. Levy had waited 4 months to get to this moment, it was now or never. After about 30 minutes or so of walking they entered a big chamber that was also covered in ice. There were no more spikes but the ground here is more slippery than the previous hallway. It was dark there were no lights, except one deep into the room, but even that was too dim. Nothing in here seemed visible.

They proceeded with caution, everyone held onto the left wall for support as they traversed into the darkness. It felt weird, that energy seemed to warm the air but the ice was still intact. Gajeel caught a whiff of a familiar smell and looked over to his left deep into the ice. A dark figure loomed against the wall trapped.

"Salamander?" Gajeel was really confused now, he didn't expect **this**.

"WAAAAAAH!" Levy jumped back in surprise, falling over.

There he was...Natsu was frozen, he looked like he was floating there asleep and docile.

"Whew...that scared me. But wait why is he naked!?" She almost didn't want to know.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Who knows? I don't know what the fuck is going on around here but I sure as hell don't like it."

Levy took a deep breath, composed herself, and stood back up.

"Well at least now we know where Natsu is. Maybe we should go now and get help?" Lily was really insistent now.

"No. Lucy might be around here, we have to go further in." Levy was only more determined.

They couldn't help Natsu at the moment so they had no other choice but to keep going. The room was rectangular but very deep. They were finally approaching that dim light which seemed to be synchronized with the energy waves they were feeling. It was only getting stronger, the air became thick, the warm energy and cold spell in the atmosphere of the cave were clashing. It was an immense bodily experience, something was different about this area of the cave. Finally a big ice crystal came into view, and a figure which was glowing lightly could be seen. It was Lucy and she was just as trapped as Natsu. If the ice wasn't like her coffin, one would say it was beautifully constructed.

"It's bunny girl." Gajeel held firmly against the left ice wall.

"That weird energy...it's coming from her!" Levy couldn't hold herself back she had to try to save her.

Levy tried carefully not to slide as she hurried towards her trapped friend. Lucy was also naked, except for a white piece of cloth wrapped around her neck, her body looked like it was floating there in the ice. Her arms were crossed against her swollen stomach protecting what was inside. It was hard to tell at first, but as soon as Levy got close enough she could see it. Lucy was pregnant, very pregnant. The energy coming from her body is so strong up close, with this much output it's a surprise the cave isn't broken up by now.

"What happened here?" She didn't know how to react, it was so bizarre.

A laugh was heard behind Lucy's frozen body. A young girl with yellow eyes gracefully slid out on one foot to the side of Lucy's frozen tomb.

"A little girl...?" Levy paused for a moment her guard was still up. She had read all about this demon, every piece of literature she could find. Levy wasn't stupid she figured it out right away and got into a battle ready stance. "You're that demon. What did you do to Lucy!?"

Gajeel and Lily struggled to move across the frozen ground, it made Gajeel feel a little motion sick. Mari only grinned and laughed, embracing the ice encasing Lucy's body.

"This girl belongs to me. Any moment now this power will be all mine." Mari's crooked pleasured gate would make any normal person sick to their stomach. Levy was horrified, she didn't train all this time to let this crazy bitch have her best friend. There was no way it would go down like this, not if she could help it.

"What do you mean power...?" Levy was trying to make sense of it all, maybe some information could help her.

"You don't feel it!? I've never experienced anything like this before and I have been around for hundreds of years. A baby with a bottomless pit of potential." Mari's right up raised, butterflies started to form.

It clicked...That energy everyone picked up wasn't Lucy or this unknown enemy, it belonged to Natsu's and Lucy's unborn child. However this person wanted to do it, they were planning to use that energy. Levy didn't know how Lucy conceived for sure, but she had an idea as to how it might have happened. None of that mattered at this moment.

"Were going to stop you! I won't let you hurt Lucy anymore!" Levy was pissed.

Levy brought up two words at once, fire and wind causing a giant explosion right towards Mari, killing a few of the butterflies. They fell down in flames against the cold ground. Mari emerged from the smoke unfazed by Levy's attack. They were in Mari's domain now, Gajeel couldn't even move off of the wall without falling over. Lily transformed and tried to combo his attacks with Levi. Mari was way too fast but it was a little weird, she seemed to always be on the defensive. It was like she was trying to buy time or actively drawing their attention away from something. Levy's mind went to work. It was weird that Lucy seemed so far along, could that be it? Maybe that's why the air was so thick with magic. Maybe a time altering spell? But that probably wasn't it.

Levy watched carefully as Lily faced off against Mari. Levy occasionally sent out attacks of her own but she noticed something peculiar. Again another attack from Lily at Mari's side. She did it again, Mari was very defensive around those orbs she had with her. Any attack against them and she didn't even bother to counter attack. Ever since Natsu crushed one with his bare hands she never let her guard down with them again.

"Her weakness, it's the lacrima! Gajeel, Lily, help me!" Levy prepared a powerful team attack.

Mari felt her pace quicken, Levy read her like an open book. Gajeel leaned back and set out pillars of iron while Lily close range smacked her around into them. Levy finally let her magic go, like bright light missiles, it pierced 4 of Mari's orbs. They shattered instantly, Mari fell down unconscious. Or so they thought. They didn't notice but while they were fighting the ceiling loaded up with thousands of butterflies. Even with that successful attack Mari would survive she had 2 orbs left. It was over.

Thousands of needles flew down from the ceiling drawing massive amounts of blood. Gajeel was able to make his body hard but that didn't completely save him from damage. He was down for the count. Levy too put up a light barrier just enough to save herself from death, it wasn't looking good. Lily was damaged but probably better off than the others, his body changed back so he was able to avoid a lot of the blows.

"Damn, we cant...do this on our own. Lily...you have to go back to the guild and get some help." Levy was struggling to talk as she lay on the ground.

"I'm not leaving you two here like this!" Lily was panicked, he didn't want them to die here.

"Don't worry about us...we need back up and you are the only one who can move..." Levy was right...this was their only chance at survival now.

"Levy...Gajeel..." He paused, looked at them, and formed his wings. "I got it! I will be right back!"

Mari was very low on energy, she couldn't move very much so it's not like she could stop Lily from getting back up. She only hoped that her plan would be fulfilled before anyone else showed up. Before they got the chance to do any more damage, she was going to kill them. Mari approached Levy slowly...Lily was already far gone, he was rushing back to the guild to get help, they needed it desperately. Levy crawled over to Gajeel while Mari trailed not too far behind. Gajeel watched as Mari kicked Levy in the stomach, knocking her further towards him. She screamed out in agony reaching her hand out to him before going limp.

"You're messing with the _wrong_ slayer sister."

Gajeel was chewing on something, Levy's expression was quite smug. She managed to make some iron giving Gajeel a quick boost in power. Gajeel's arm turned into iron and jut towards Mari for a ranged attack. Mari was completely unprepared, too much of her magic energy was being used to keep Natsu and Lucy at bay. It might prove fatal...

His fist landed right against Mari's side, she fell back against the ice crushed beneath his metal arm. Although it hurt she was able to recover some of her strength, her right arm raised and butterflies appeared. They honed in at Gajeel, just as they were about to strike him down a white light engulfed the room.

'What is this...?' Levy thought as everything faded to white.

Everything started to disappear, the ice in the cave melted. The light was a strong energy wave coming directly from Lucy's body. Mari's power was no more. Levy and Gajeel were the only ones remaining, still within the cave in darkness. Moments later...

"Geez it's so freaking cold!" Natsu screamed as he shot up from the ground.

Where was he? He looked around at all of the trees and the mountain, it jogged his memory. The snow was falling hard upon him and he still had no clothes, he didn't even know where his scarf ended up. There was no way everything that happened was a dream, it was just too real. He needed to find Lucy, now. There was no time to hesitate he had this feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that she **needed** him. He could smell her and a hint of her blood, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Lucy was against the freezing snow, her body ached she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She had never felt such an excruciating pain before. Blood was dripping, staining the pure white snow. Lucy's breathing increased and her vision became blurry. It was an sharp pain in her abdomen causing her to be doubled over. The world started to fade around her as she lay on her side her strength leaving her.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice and figure approach in the distance...

* * *

><p>Authors note: First one to remember where the final scene of this chapter came from gets a cookie! And if you feel a little confused as to what happened, don't worry that's normal. Just enjoy the ride I will explain it a little bit next time ;D.<p> 


	9. Lost and Found

**Authors note: **Am I spoiling you guys by writing so much? Be honest xD

* * *

><p>Flash back time:<p>

Mari was horribly weakened, laying on the ground in her room. Natsu shattered a precious lacrima, for a while her power was going to be awfully weak. She had enough of this, Lucy had what she wanted so there was no need to struggle with the likes of them anymore. She stood up and held out her arms with her palms facing the ground in a spell stance, her most powerful magic:

**FRIGID DISSOLUTION  
><strong>

A white light engulfed everything in her dimension, Lucy and Natsu barely had time to react. The space around them dissipated, glowing particles revolved around them spreading them apart in the air.

"Lucy! Grab my hand!" He extended his arm out to her.

"Natsu!" Tears started to fall as they gravitated further away.

She grabbed onto his scarf trying to pull closer to him. Instead it slid off his neck and they were both sent flying. The room was gone just leaving the empty cave in its place. It froze over in a flash, taking over everything. Lucy was frozen towards the back of a new cold space. It was like she was encased in crystal with spikes coming out on either side of her body, almost like wings. Natsu's scarf was loosely around her shoulders, right before the flash freeze got her she held onto her stomach crying softly. She couldn't bare to deal with this on her own. Then it swept over her like everything else in the room while she was still in the air.

The time in this dimension was already going at twice the speed of the outside world, what felt like days were actually weeks flying by. Now all Mari had to do was wait. At this point her magic would be very weak until she could bind their child's soul to a new lacrima. Mari drifted off to a comatose state, it would be at least two whole months before she could even stir again.

* * *

><p>Natsu bolted across the clean snow, he had no idea how long he was out or how he got here. His mind was racing, heart pounding, instincts taking over. His eyes looked like he was about to kill someone, fierce and angry. Her scent was getting close now, he heard screams...<p>

"LUCY!" He ran through the snowfall clouding his vision.

There she was on the ground, something was horribly wrong. Her stomach was swollen, and she had gone into labor. There was a complication and a lot of blood was leaking out of her as she contracted. She wasn't yet dilated and this baby did not want to wait. He ran over and slid to her side observing her quickly before fixing the scarf around her neck. This was bad, he didn't know how to help. Ridge village had to be close, that was his only hope. Lucy was barely conscious and her lips were turning blue. The amount of pain she felt...she thought she was dying.

"I've got you. Just hold on."

Her only reply were pained screams. This was the worst possible situation he could have asked for. What the hell was going on? Mari could be just lying in wait for Lucy to give birth at any moment. Lucy was in bad shape, if Mari attacked now she wouldn't make it. That's the only thing Natsu could think about as he ran off in the direction of Ridge village. Lucy's was life hanging in the balance, its too bad her keys were still in that cave. She could have used her spirits right about now.

Natsu stomped through the harsh weather all the way up to Ridge village, frightening people at the entrance.

"I don't have time for this! She needs doctor!" He called out getting some attention.

A few villagers ran over and helped him into the small town. They were a little confused as to why they were naked but Lucy was still bleeding and that was a lot more important. Natsu was led to a small wooden medical building. It had a room specifically for birthing, Natsu wasn't 100% certain until now that Lucy had gone into labor. She hadn't been able to say anything to him. He walked in and laid her on the bed and covered her in a blanket, at least it was warm in here. A female doctor and nurse walked in and stared at Natsu for a moment.

"Uh sir, your clothes..." The nurse said deadpan trying not to look.

He looked down and realized he was still naked, he forgot all about it. Just as they said that a large man came in with some common garb from his house. He saw Natsu running through the village in a rush and felt he was quite indecent. This guy had a daughter after all, he shoved his extra clothes into Natsu's gut, glared, and walked out of the building. Natsu only grinned nervously and thanked the guy. He put on the clothes, they were a bit big but it was definitely better than nothing. The doctor was already examining Lucy's body, Lucy still squirming in agony.

Just the sight of her suffering was making Natsu feel uncomfortable, would she be OK? Was birth this painful or was something else going on?

"This magic energy, it's interfering with what's going on. She's in labor but she needs to be more dilated. Rico, go into that cabinet and prepare a syringe with E-6." The doctor pointed as she wrote something down, dropped her papers, and put on some gloves.

The nurse obeyed instantly and handed the syringe over to the doctor. She took Lucy's arm and injected the drugs inside. Lucy stopped squirming a few moments later, the doctor grabbed a precision knife and walked towards Lucy. The doctor looked over to Natsu who seemed to be paralyzed.

"Not everyone can handle this, I wouldn't want you to pass out on us. You can go wait outside, we will handle everything in here."

Her voice reassured him. Natsu nodded and walked outside, he stood there in the doorway only listening to the horrible sounds. Though he wasn't showing it he was about to lose it. If either Lucy or the baby didn't make it out he didn't know what he would do. Then he remembered...Mari...his eyes grew intense again. He was prepared for her, even if he didn't smell her. Mari could come at any time. Images of Lucy and their child kept popping up in his head, every time they did he felt a surge of almost uncontrollable power. He would be ready...

Panther Lily was injured; flying through the skies of magnolia. Finally the guild was in view! He dropped down barely catching himself and stumbled inside.

"We need back up! In the mountains, Levy and Gajeel they're injured! We found Lucy and Natsu and were ambushed by some kind of demon!" Lily was panicked and out of breath but he definitely got everyone's attention.

Erza and Gray stood up and ran over to him followed by Wendy. Happy over heard it too, tears welled up in his eyes and he walked over to them.

"Natsu...Lucy?" Happy could barely speak.

Four months of true loneliness reflected on his face...which turned into hope. Lily nodded at Happy and Wendy went to heal him up.

"Not me they need it a lot more. Follow me to the cavern I will bring you to them!" Lily motioned his arm for them to follow.

The four of them nodded and followed Lily who flew right back up in the air. Happy was up there with him, he wanted to see them so badly. This whole thing could just end up a bad dream. Happy thought they were never coming back, everyone had given up. It was only a few more weeks until they were going to plan a funeral for Natsu and Lucy. It made Happy sick to his stomach that something may have happened to them only adding to his deep depression. Lily led them to the impression on the mountainside, much of the ice was already gone.

"They are in here..." Lily said as fell forward. He collapsed at the caves entrance, not able hold on anymore the wounds were too great.

Wendy picked him up and held him in her arms as all of them wandered deep into the cavern. It looked like an ordinary cave, not too far in they reached a small area where Gajeel and Levy lay against the wall. He had her body in his arms against his chest. Levy was in really bad shape.

"Took you guys long enough." Gajeel only smirked in their direction.

"I will get to work right away!" Wendy ran over and knelt down next to them and used her magic.

Erza looked around discontented, "Where are Natsu and Lucy? I thought they were here."

Gajeel seemed deep in thought for a while until he finally responded, "There was this bright light from bunny girl. This place was transformed and covered in ice just before and after she released her power everything in here broke down."

"What the hell is going on?" Gray was just as lost as everyone else.

"I'm going to stay here with Levy and Gajeel, her wounds are too serious. You guys go find Natsu and Lucy." Wendy was determined to help her.

"Alright, be careful." Erza smiled at Wendy giving her confidence then she turned around and looked at everyone else,"No time to waste, let's go."

Erza, Happy, and Gray all left the cave and went back out into the blistery weather. After a while they came upon some fresh footsteps that were being filled in by the new snowfall. It had to be one of them. They ran off following it eventually finding themselves faced with a trail of red snow leading in the direction of Ridge. This didn't look good. Someone was injured. This only added to the desperation of finding their friends. They finally made it to ridge but there was no sign of them at first. Erza proceeded with caution, they could be attacked at any moment.

Happy smelled something and looked over and saw Natsu. He even looked alright! But he was in front of the village's medical center.

"Look it's Natsu!" Happy was over joyed, he was about to fly over there.

"Wait!" Erza grabbed Happy and covered his mouth.

Erza pulled back to the side of one of the buildings, they were hiding in the shadows. Erza's eyes were intense and focused on Natsu's face.

"Look at his eyes...he looks almost as if he's possessed!" She seemed fixated trying to read him.

"You're right, what is up with him?" Gray chimed in noticing Natsu's alertness.

Something was up, there was a strong energy in the building behind him. Erza had never felt anything like it before, "I think if we approached now he might actually attack us."

Just then a wail was heard from the building behind Natsu followed by the ear piercing cry of a...

"Baby!?" All of them yelled in unison.

Natsu ran in instantly to Lucy's bedside, she was out of it just trying to keep breathing. The nurse was holding a bundle in her arms trying to calm the little one down by rocking lightly side to side. Lucy didn't look like she was in critical condition. She caught her breath, but was still weak from the delivery. She had never felt such an emotion before, the nurse brought over the mesh of blankets and a beautiful bundle of joy. It was a girl...as Lucy held her new baby girl in her arms she fell so in love. She couldn't fight back her tears she was so happy. After all that has happened, she wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

Natsu's eyes wandered to his new child, he was beside himself. He felt something swirling deep down inside, she was beautiful. He was mesmerized and attached to her instantly...she smelled just like Lucy and him. He was so relieved she was healthy and after all of this tension, being a parent actually felt pretty good. The nurse was trying to do some paper work and needed a name. Once she asked Natsu and Lucy looked at one another for a moment. They never had a chance to really talk about it. Lucy thought of a name she liked, something that meant beautiful.

"Natsu...What do you think of the name Ami?" Lucy smiled softly at him.

Natsu's face lit up, Ami Dragneel. At least that's what he wanted the name to be. They never officially got married so technically Ami's last name would still be Heartfilia. Regardless Ami was a beautiful name and Natsu grew fond of it rather quickly. He was so overjoyed...Ami even had pink hair just like him. Thoughts about their future, all the things he wanted to tell her and teach her. It would be like a fun adventure, eventually they could even go on jobs together.

"Yeah, I like it! She's going to be beautiful like you and strong just like me." Natsu grinned and pointed his thumb right at his chest.

Lucy blushed lightly and cuddled Ami in her arms feeling a sense of overwhelming happiness. But then...

"You feel that?" Erza yelled out as they rush into the medical building.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Gray shouted as he follow her.

The room became dark and cold like the energy was sucked right out of it. Mari slowly came up through the floor, two of her orbs left. Her arm reached out at the bundle in Lucy's arms surprising them both. Natsu didn't have enough time to react, he had let his guard down! Mari's hand laid upon Ami's head...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Erza readied the attack.

"ICE MAKE...!" Gray followed suit, he had waited a long time to take this mysterious ice bitch down.

The two remaining orbs shattered...blood was pouring out onto the mattress where Lucy lay. Lucy's body was still with fear, clutching her new born baby in her arms, looking on in horror. Mari's eyes were fixated with a twisted smile still plastered on her face, blood gushing from her mouth. Lucy let out a scream in dismay, causing Ami to also cry. There was an ice lance and a sword piercing Mari's chest locking her down, they had no choice, she had to be killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Sometimes I feel like It's not even me writing it. I just read it over again and all I can think is YES PLEASE. Don't be shy if you want to review it, also don't be alarmed if I message you back :o. I'm just so lonely T_T...For real though I'm loving this and I hope you like it too.

DOWN WITH MARI I HATE HER...and I'm the one who made her LOL.


	10. Passion

"Wow I wouldn't think you had it in you flame breath." Gray smiled over at Natsu as he taunted him.

"Whats that supposed to mean!?" He yelled back over the medical bed.

Erza only looked on from the corner of the room. Her face was very flushed, all she could think about was the fact that Natsu and Lucy had done something like **that**. They even had a baby but they weren't even married! She didn't know whether to scold them or not, she was way too embarrassed.

"And here I thought you were clueless about sex." Gray sounded aggressive like he was about to start pounding Natsu's face in.

"You wanna come over here and say that again?" Natsu's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Of course he knows about sex, why else would looking at Lucy's body turn him on all this time?

"Ok that's enough! We don't want to wake up Ami..." Lucy started out angry but her lack of energy caused her to sound soft.

They both cooled down and Natsu couldn't help but look down at his beautiful baby girl. He grinned and keeled down next to the bed placing his head right next to her. She looked like a little angel asleep in her mothers arms. He couldn't help but fawn over her. He was going to spoil the crap out of this child. Gray's expression softened and he laughed a bit at the scene of the three of them together. It looked nice and loving.

Small footsteps wandered in through the door and a small blue figure climbed up onto the bed. He looked on in awe and almost a hint of jealousy at the perfect picture laid out before him. Natsu picked up something blue in the corner of his eyes and looked over instantly. He breathed in and smiled a huge big grin.

"HAPPY!" Natsu grabbed the blue fur ball and gave him a big hug, "Hey little buddy! I've missed ya!"

Happy couldn't stop himself he started to bawl loudly, "Natsu you big idiot I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry. But hey look! I know it doesn't make up for being gone...but you have a little sister now!" He was so excited.

Natsu turned Happy around to face Ami. Happy smiled and walked over to her to get a better look.

"Awww she's cute. Good thing she didn't inherit her mothers looks." The cat looked deviously at Lucy for a reaction.

She looked over at him and only smiled, "I missed you too, Happy."

Happy couldn't help himself he went over and hugged Lucy too. He was so glad to have them both back. It was a little weird that Natsu and Lucy had a baby but at the same time he felt like they were already a family...

Just then a red magic circle appeared under the bed. Ami woke up and started to cry loudly and the whole room started to shake. Everyone looked around in confusion. Was it an attack? Erza knew otherwise. She ran over to the bed and picked Ami up giving Lucy and Natsu each a stern look. It was a little scary.

"You will thank me later." Erza snuggled the crying baby in her arms and walked away.

Gray watched as Erza ran off out of the medical building, the circle disappeared and the shaking stopped. Natsu bolted out the door after her, he looked possessed once again.

"ERZA!" Flames spitting from his mouth.

Erza had to hurry to the guild, there was no time. Natsu was about to begin the chase when Gray caught a hold of his arms.

"I've seen it before. There is too much magic power for that small body to contain. Like Ultear..." Gray's eyes were dark as he spoke, reliving the memories from Ur.

Natsu turned around without thinking and decked Gray across the face. Natsu's voice was dark and enraged, "Give her back." His eyes filled with deep resentment.

Gray wiped the blood from his face and took his jacket off only smirking at him, "Looks like I'm just going to have to knock some sense into you."

An all out brawl began right in the middle of the road through this small town. Lucy could hear the sounds and knew exactly how Natsu was feeling. Her heart was torn to pieces, fearing what might happen.

"Happy...I need to stop him." Lucy spoke weakly as she turned to get up from the bed.

Happy nodded but his eyes were clear, he was worried about her. She looked so weak and frail as he helped her get to her feet. She was wearing the patient hospital attire now and her belly was still swollen from being pregnant. Her wounds hadn't completely healed either. She managed to get into the doorway, leaning against it exhausted. Natsu was on top of Gray punching him with the fire dragon iron fist. Natsu caught a glimpse of her and was caught off guard suddenly. Gray was finally able to punch him back sending him flying onto the ground in front of him.

"Ow..." Natsu groaned into the snow.

He slowly lifted himself up and saw Gray holding the area around his nose. There was a lot of blood everywhere on the snow behind him. Since when was he this strong anyway? He has never been able to pummel Gray mercilessly into the ground before. Lucy held her lower abdomen as a slight twinge erupted from her sore womb. It was hard keeping herself up but at least Natsu had gained some kind of control over his emotions. Her distress caught his attention immediately. He walked over to her and embraced her. She began to sob loudly into his chest. Their wants were the same, they felt each others pain.

"Let's go." They wanted their baby.

Natsu picked her up trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. He looked apologetically back at Gray but turned back to the village entrance. He was off to the guild hall where Erza was no doubt going. Gray followed them but further behind, he was taken aback by this current situation. When did Natsu get so powerful? This could be a serious problem...if Ami doesn't make it. The only one who might be able to stop him is Gildarts with that kind of uncontrolled strength.

"Hey I'm gonna go get Wendy and the others! Don't wait for me!" Gray called out as he went off in the other direction.

Natsu looked back and nodded as he traveled on. It didn't take too long for them to reach the hall, it was awfully loud with commotion. A bright purple and red hue was emanating from the middle of the room. Freed had set up a barrier and Ami was in the middle of it all. Porlyusica was on the side working on something as well. Master Makarov was over seeing all of it. He looked up and noticed Natsu in the door way holding Lucy. Erza walked over to them but instead of being angry she wore a soft smile.

"It's going to be OK you two. She's not in any danger at the moment. But we are going to have to seal her magic until she can control it, or at least until her body can house it all." Erza was genuine with them, it was almost an emergency but her fast acting averted a possible crisis.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and exchanged smiles. It was great to have a big family like this one that always had your back.

"You two should go get changed and return later. It's going to be a long night." Erza assured them.

They looked at their bodies and realized how ridiculous they looked. That and It would be nice to shower and relax after the whole ordeal. They could finally go home...and talk. Erza waved while Natsu carried Lucy off to the direction of her apartment. As soon as they were out of view her countenance changed, she looked to master Makarov who had the same solemn look.

"Maybe I was mistaken, Natsu seems to be fine now." Erza sounded slightly relieved.

Makarov only looked through Erza into the cold and dark night, "I'm not so sure. We need to keep a close eye on him."

Natsu carried her up the stairs and into her apartment placing her gently onto the bed. She was sitting up in thought for a moment. Now that they were back home it felt a little weird for them to be so close to one another. Lucy looked up to the bathroom. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and walked towards it. Her body hung in the doorway and looked sadly back at Natsu who was standing only watching her movements from the middle of the room. Why did she look so sad? He didn't like her expression one bit. Of course he wanted to be as close to her as possible, but sometimes she didn't like that so he wasn't sure what to do right now. Without even thinking he inched closer to the door and watched her undress and go into the shower.

She looked kinda lonely. He stripped himself and eventually joined her.

"Natsu!" She turned around shocked and embarrassed.

He didn't like the way she seemed to far away from him now. Like she was avoiding him. Something only drew him closer to her. They stood in silence and let the water run over them, the heat relaxing their bodies.

"Hey Lucy?" He finally broke the silence.

She didn't even turn or look up at him, "Yeah, Natsu?"

It bothered him a little bit but he continued anyway. "I'm sorry, for everything that happened."

His voice was sincere and loving, Lucy couldn't stop her heart from pounding. It reminded her of how gentle he was to her...

"It's OK, we made it out right?" She grabbed her right arm and only looked sadly into the water.

It wasn't enough of an apology, Natsu's heart began to race as he put his arms around her. Lucy let it happen...she was afraid that what happened there in that dimension didn't mean anything for them. The passion they felt and the love they made, the words he spoke may have only been in the moment. Maybe it was because they finally made it out? It caused her to feel so anxious around him. He turned her around and studied her face, she still couldn't look at him. Something important had to be on her mind, and he kind of had an idea as to what that might be.

"Don't think for even a second...that I don't love you." His words shocked her, could he read her so easily?, "Because I do, and not just because of Ami. I loved you way before she came into our lives. And I'm going to protect both of you for the rest of my life."

His words made her feel so vulnerable. She couldn't move only feel helplessly taken in by him. He leaned in and kissed her hungrily, even though that wasn't his intention. It was the way she was laid out in front of him. They broke for air. Lucy couldn't stop her tears from falling, she felt so emotional, so attached. She just wanted him to love her so badly.

Everything flooded out to the surface and she couldn't hold it in anymore, "I loved you...I've always loved you and believed in you."

Her words were like beautiful fireworks sending one to a marvelous high. He only smiled and shook his head at her.

"I know."

She looked up in disbelief, her cheeks a tinge of pink. How could he have known when she couldn't even admit it to herself all of this time.

"I knew...when I kissed you." He smiled confidently and lifted his hand to her cheek.

Her mind flew back to that moment and the images danced around her mind. A beautiful wondrous trigger that set her senses ablaze. She always wanted it to be with him. He leaned in and claimed her lips once more bringing her mind back to the here and now. He broke the kiss, smirked at her and laughed a bit.

"I just wish I did it sooner." His words and smile melted her heart.

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed, Natsu was sneaky and actually had some clothes stashed at Lucy's home. They returned to the guild to be reunited with their baby girl hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Response to Guest review (about going through the pregnancy): I know what you mean. I was going to make them go through the whole pregnancy thing but I was like Mari is going to get killed before that happens(I can't picture Natsu sitting still for 4 months and not finding out how to break out of the room). I didn't want to bore people and brought it into another direction that I also really like. As far as when this story will end I'm not entirely sure, I could actually keep it going.

The thing is I think that this would be the end of the "Frigid Dissolution" portion of this story. I might write a sequel because I have some good ideas as to what might happen as a result of this whole thing. Not sure though(If I will write a sequel or just keep this one going)! I can't believe I'm finishing this so fast I thought It would take me much longer to write. I hope you like it either way. Thank you for your support!


	11. My Family

Gray made his way back to the impression on the mountainside. To the cave where all of this chaos really began. Levy seemed to be recovering and able to move again. She was holding Lucy's torn clothes and equipment. Everyone there looked sad and worn out not really sure what had transpired.

Levy looked up at Gray with a hopeful gaze praying for some good news, "How is Lucy? Did she have the baby?" Levy was still worried even though she hadn't fully recovered.

Gray was astonished that she even knew that Lucy was pregnant. He wished she said something about it sooner so it wouldn't have been such a shock.

"Yeah. They should be at the guild now, we should get going." Gray helped them get up on their feet for the long trek back.

The sky had finally ceased to fall allowing for an easier time getting the wounded back home. Gray was deep in thought about that power surge from Natsu. He knew that Natsu's power was deeply rooted to his emotions but...he couldn't seem to control what he was doing anymore. Like a possessed monster on a rampage. If anything happened to Ami now Natsu might not be able to be stopped. Gray was preparing himself for that moment.

They made it to the guild, this whole thing was almost over. Gray was stunned to see a giant purple box enclosing around a small bundle on the ground. Freed looked exhausted but he kept at it until finally the box and the child became one sealing a large amount of magic energy inside. The box and the child were one but the box is able to separate the power from the flesh. This prevented it from tearing poor Ami apart. Lucy and Natsu were already here, watching this whole thing unfold.

Levy stumbled over to Lucy and gave Lucy her keys and a huge hug, Lucy was tearing up and shaking. She was still afraid for her first baby girl. She loved her unconditionally and the last thing she wanted was for her life to end right here and right now. It wouldn't be fair. Their hug broke and Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. The purple and red light died down completely. Natsu and Lucy were by Ami's side immediately trying to console her crying. Not everyone knew exactly what was going on and it would take a long time to explain.

Natsu and Lucy looked up to Freed who only nodded his head and smiled. He was done and Ami was safe. Lucy picked Ami up and held her close, Natsu held the both of them in his arms for a long while. It became pretty clear to anyone watching but they still wanted answers. After they calmed down and sat at one of the guild tables together they were able to explain what had happened. They avoided giving too many details of course and Levy filled in the rest of the missing pieces. Basically just a sick weirdo caused the situation before your eyes. That's about all there was to it.

Makarov snickered at their story, technically this result would be inevitable anyway. He was happy to meet a member of the new generation, it over filled him with joy like Ami was his own grandchild.

"Well kids, I think it's clear what we need to do now!" Makarov shouted to the rest of the guild mates.

He looked at everyone else and they all had big smiles on their faces. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other a little confused but they were happy. Everyone huddled around them and shouted all together:

"Welcome, Ami! To the guild of Fairy tail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I have decided that this part of the story shall end here! A sequel will be incoming soon. Thanks again for anyone who followed the story up until now! I felt like this was an appropriate place to stop. You are more than welcome to to read the sequel! Which will most definitely go into more detail about what comes next. :)

Sequel is going to be called: **My Cordial Companion**

**1.** Do you feel like this ending was so short and it makes you sad? Me too! But guess what, part 1 to the sequel is out!

Why you still reading this? Go read the sequel!


End file.
